


Australian Kisses

by mer_maider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Junkrat/Mei - Freeform, Meihem - Freeform, Oral Sex, Propositions, Shameless Smut, junkmei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/pseuds/mer_maider
Summary: Mei learns a new term and Jamie is convinced that Aussie's naturally possess certain skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after [THIS](http://poisonous-angel.tumblr.com/post/150524668787/its-a-perfect-day-for-some-meihem-fanfic) little ficlet I wrote because I'm hopelessly obsessed with these two.

She should be in her bed, not two feet away from it and sitting at her desk. She should be under the covers, not staring at old papers covered in her old handwriting. Her glasses should be _off_ her face and her eyes should be closed because any second Talon could start terrorizing the planet and she would be wobbling on her feet from exhaustion when the team was called to stop them.

But Mei wasn't tired. Apparently no one at the Watchpoint was tired. The moon was out and the base was quiet and things were calm, but it seemed they were all restless and handling it differently. She'd chosen science to amuse her.

Her room at the Watchpoint wasn't glamorous, but no one had a master suite. She had a messy closest and a case to hold her weapons, a full sized bed she somehow managed to make every morning and a desk swamped with her work, old and new. Because it seemed appropriate for the evening, only her desk lamp and the twinkling lights strung around her headboard were switched on. They always hung above her head and looked like clumps of falling snow that remained on at all times because she needed them to sleep. She rubbed her eyes under her glasses, set her cheek on her fist. She wasn't tired, but she sure was bored. Her notes weren't capturing her attention like they usually would.

Mei jumped in her chair and yelped a little - it was more like a squeak - at the loud banging on her door. It almost sounded like an intruder trying to break it down with a battering ram, but the Watchpoint's security was too good now to allow such a thing. Maybe someone was hurt, but it was still quiet. No shouting, no one calling for her or Angela. Mei rushed to answer it when the pounding wouldn't stop.

Her head tilted up from the height to get to the face. Junkrat greeted her with a big toothy grin and his prosthetic hand still fisted from his knocking.

"G'day, Mei," he said happily.

After her pulse slowed and she sighed, Mei shook her head and asked, "You couldn't have used your softer hand? You were very loud."

"Uh, no. This is me right hand, after all. You gonna tell a guy he can't knock with his dominant hand?"

She crossed her arms over her light blue sweater and jutted out a hip dressed in comfy jean shorts. "No, Jamison, you can knock with your dominant hand. I'm much more curious now why the other is behind your back."

He only blinked down at her, and Mei could've sworn the action made an audible sound, like in some cartoon. Finally, after some inner encouragement, he showed her what he'd brought with him. "Thought you might wanna play some cards."

A brow lifted as she stared at the deck in his hand. "Ana and Jesse play cards every night. Why don't you play with them?"

"Those two _dills_ won't let me play no more. They say I cheat and they kicked me out."

"And where did you get those cards?"

"I--" His voice drowned out and he gave a great sigh with an eye roll. "I stole 'em. From the dills."

Mei stared at him and he waited with shocking patience. A few weeks ago she would've slammed the door in his dirty face. Now... she gave a half grin. "Jamison."

She saw those teeth again under his amber eyes that knew he had her. "I'd say those two are being snotty bullies for kicking me outta the game, and you should go yell at 'em."

"Or I could just let you in. But afterwards you must return their cards. Deal?"

"Sure," he grumbled, waving a hand at her as if there was only a slim chance he'd give back the deck. It was possible they'd catch on fire first. "Nice place you got here," he commented after glancing around her small room. His eyes lingered on the snowy lights on her headboard. "Smells nice. I think I can actually breathe. What do you spray in here anyways?"

Mei closed her door. "I don't spray anything. It just _doesn't_ smell like gasoline or smoke. That might be why you can breathe."

"Interesting. I like it. Feel like a new man already."

Their relationship with each other had most definitely evolved within the last few weeks. Mei hadn't liked him at first, but she'd come to realize that she'd judged too harshly and never took into consideration where the junker's had come from. It never even occurred to her, not like it did now, that maybe Junkrat could breathe better here because it _wasn't_ the poisoned air of Australia. His personality had been too much for her to handle, like walking right into a hurricane after sleeping for so very long, and it had been too overwhelming. So overwhelming that she'd said things to him that weren't fair and, she'd discovered later, weren't true. Things changed between them because she stopped allowing those judgments to rule her after he sang her a song and gave her a dance to stop her from depressing herself. They still had the occasional dance after times of stress.

Her dislike of him and his tolerance of her had become acceptance and patience, and that quickly formed into an odd friendship.

Mei always reminded herself that when she'd been rude to him, he'd said nothing rude back to her every single time.

The _evil Australian bomber_ sure knew how to pick his battles. Sometimes.

"Let me just put all of this away," she said, sitting back at her desk and gathering up the papers scattered about.

Junkrat glanced over her shoulder. "What's all this bull dust, huh?"

"Research," she answered, stacking it all up. "Well... very old research. Before my cryostasis. I was trying to see if any of it could be applied in today's world."

"That's a lotta math for some science. Bleh."

She turned to him in her chair when he walked away, inspecting her room again, it seemed, even though there wasn't much to look at. "Science and math go together. They're like family. Or... or lovers. They often merge together to create something beneficial to the world."

He gave a quick laugh, his lean shoulders jumping some from it, and tossed her a wicked grin. "Lovers, eh? More like fuck buddies."

Her mouth fell open, and maybe it only did that because anyone else might be appalled by his blatant comment. But Mei had come to know him lately, and she found his words didn't surprise her. It was more surprising when she laughed softly. "Aren't they the same thing?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't say so. Ain't no love with a good _buddy_. At least not in my experience," he added, and giggled for a bit before he suddenly stopped. "You ever have a lover?"

Her big eyes blinked behind her glasses, but she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. Another thing that had been odd to feel around him lately was a strange comfort. Probably because nothing was too outrageous for Jamison Fawkes. "Yes. Of course I have."

"Hmm. Well, I guess neither of us can be sure, then, if they're the same thing."

What did that mean? she thought, but didn't ask him outright. "You use science and math all the time. It's not your process to write out equations like I do, but you still do some kind of calculations when you make your explosives. Everything doesn't always add up," she muttered, remembering how many times he'd caught on fire just this week. "But it still takes great intelligence, I think, to create what you do."

Junkrat spun towards her, his metal hand _thunking_ right on his chest. "Shot right in me cold heart with that one, love."

Mei playfully rolled her eyes at him. "There's nowhere else to sit." She hopped onto her bed, her back resting against her fluffy sea green pillows. "What's the game?"

"The game," he announced with a grand flourish that was quickly followed by a plop onto her comforter facing her, "is... war."

Her eyes squinted in confusion. "War? Not... Rummy 500 or Texas hold'em? You want to play war?"

"Sure, why not?" he said, lying on his side and leaning on his elbow, obviously getting comfortable. "Doesn't take much thinking, and then we can chat. Roadie doesn't talk much and he _hates_ to lose, and the dills just sit there in silence, tryin' to outsmart each other. It ain't fun, snowflake, no fun at all."

She gave a shrug when he started to deal out their cards. "Alright, then. War it is."

Mei couldn't remember the last time she played such a simple game mainly meant for children. When she'd been stationed at Watchpoint: Antarctica and they were waiting on results or for the weather to clear enough to venture outside, usually chips were involved or the chance to _not_ have to do some tedious job. But it instantly came back to her, and she flipped her cards over to win or lose the battle. It was silent for a few moments as they played - broken only when Junkrat would giggle breathlessly after winning a quick flip - but it didn't last for long.

"It would shock some of the others, you know. That the sweet and hopelessly adorable Mei-Ling has had a lover. So _scandalous_."

Her eyes flicked up at him as she flipped a card. Her 2 lost to his 10. "I don't understand it. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Junkrat scoffed and gave a big careless shrug. One big blonde eyebrow was arched as if even he didn't get it either. "Dunno. Must be those big brown anime eyes and that rosebud mouth. The glasses are charming and your angelic voice makes babies stop crying." He waited a beat before he glanced at her, saw her expression that wasn't amused at all. He then laughed at her.

Just teasing, she thought, but it still irked her. She knew that was the impression she gave without meaning to. "Those things shouldn't mean anything. I'm not a child."

"You most certainly are not," he agreed, groaning a little when he lost 4 cards at once. "So who were you having a naughty with? Before or after your big ice nap?"

"Jamison," she murmured.

"What? Ya think I'll go tell Roadhog? We don't talk about who we've fucked and he would sock me before I got to the interesting parts! C'mon, all in good fun. We can be _girlfriends_."

She couldn't help but laugh. Mei didn't know if Junkrat would ever be a good girlfriend, but even if he blabbed to someone on the team, then they would know she wasn't an untouched virgin. She was a grown woman who had needs just like anyone else. There was nothing to be ashamed of. "I had a colleague at Watchpoint: Antarctica. He was nice and lonely, and we were both very cold. It was never serious, but it was also crucial during those months in the snow."

"An office romance, huh?"

"More like an office friendship with benefits." One that had ended in tragedy, she thought, but didn't voice it. She'd been the only survivor, and had outlived everyone she'd ever known. "I suppose we both needed the connection, and the warmth. There's nothing quite like human heat."

"Oooh, I like that one," he said with a big devilish smile. "Pretty cold by the ocean. Who's keepin' you warm now?" Again, she didn't look amused as she took most of his cards. He only had about 5 left. "Outta line? Or should I take those pouting rosebud lips as a big fat no?"

"What about you, Fawkes?" she countered, her eyes on his even as her hands continued to play. "Enough about me."

"No interesting tale here, Mei, that's the truth. These junkers are now citizens of the whole wide world, and she's been our special sheila. We have no time to blow you ladies minds with our talents and no time to be blown."

"The things you say," she said quietly, keeping her eyes down on the cards. "Have you always been this crude?"

"Course I have, you've just acquired more tolerance for ol' Jamie now. And why would I go hunting for a good root in this band of nongs? 'Cept you, Mei," he corrected sweetly, even when she took more cards that left him with only 2 in his hand. "The real pleasure comes elsewhere. You wanna feel some _heat_? Next time I'll let you push the button and you can detonate some _explosives_."

As she held all her cards in both hands, her eyes roamed over and she saw he'd somehow kicked off his boot. She thought the bandages meant nothing, but they were wrapped even under his foot. "Is that you being crude again?"

She stayed quiet when he fell into a fit of laughter.

Junkrat buried his face in her comforter, wheezing into it as his shoulders shook. "Aren't you just precious. You thinkin' about making explosions, snowflake? You need someone to press the button on your detonator?"

 _Maybe_.

What? No, she thought, scolding herself. It was the worst time to think of such things. She was trying to rebuild Overwatch, stop Talon, find a new place in this new world. What would she do when their jobs were complete and Overwatch wasn't needed anymore? She was a scientist who was out of date. She was... all alone.

She had friends now... but what about a family? What about the people she used to know, the ones she'd built lasting relationships with? They were all gone. Even her research papers didn't fit with the times.

_There's nothing quite like human heat._

Mei gave a sigh and remembered, as silly as it was, that they were _girlfriends_ who would chat as they played cards. She decided to be playful even though it felt incredibly forced. "I suppose my science could use some math to make one beneficial result."

"Too right!" he chirped, and flipped his very last card. It was a king. "Or better yet, someone should give you a kiss. A good ol' Australian kiss for the ice princess, eh?"

She tapped her fingertips on the top of the card she had yet to play against his. "I don't see how that's better. Why is a kiss from an Australian _better_?"

Junkrat stopped his constant wiggling that seemed to be his anticipation of whether or not he would win the round. He drew his brows together, pursed his mouth. Made some kind of strange expression that looked equally puzzled and surprised. "Now I'm not seein' something," he muttered. His eyes then met hers. "Please don't tell me no one's ever given you a kiss. I'm a pretty positive bloke but that would bring even me down."

"Of course I've been kissed," she answered with slight frustration, leaning against her pillows and drawing her knees up. "It's obvious we're not on the same page. Does a kiss not mean the same thing in Australia as it does in China? A kiss is a kiss."

"You've never heard of an Australian kiss?"

Suddenly she was feeling a little tense, and she didn't know why. Mei decided to flip her card then. She had an ace and took the game. Stacking up all the cards she'd won, she placed them in his metal hand. "Game over, Jamison."

"No, most certainly _not_ game over," he huffed, and carelessly shoved the deck into his pocket. "And a kiss isn't _just_ a kiss. They can mean a thousand things, but the fun part is trying them all. Or, ya know... trying certain kisses with certain people. Not everyone gets an Australian."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, watching him as he rose onto his knees.

"Don't know what they call it in China," he began, his eyes so unnervingly interested as they looked at her. "But if I kiss you and I stick my tongue in your mouth, then it's a French kiss, right?

Mei took a breath when she accidentally - or maybe helplessly - imagined him doing exactly that. She tried not to swallow, tried not to fidget. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"An Australian kiss is the same thing. 'Cept I don't kiss your mouth."

She was too curious now not to ask, and her curiosity was as natural to her as breathing. Her eyes carefully watched him from behind her glasses. "Where do you kiss me?"

"I kiss you..." Junkrat started, then seemed to take a moment to think about his impending actions. He held up his hands in surrender and gave a soft smile as if to show her he was absolutely harmless, and in the time she'd known him he had been harmless to her. Still he made it known again, and very gently set his two fingertips, the living and the metal ones, on top of her bent knees as she lounged against her pillows. Without waiting any further, he pulled her knees apart to spread her legs. "Here."

And suddenly it was so cold. So very, very cold, like the doors were closing and she would freeze so that more time, more _life_ , would pass her right on by. Mei could feel the ice at the base of her spine, feel it crackling up her back to grip her shoulders, to keep her still while she went without warmth. She thought she was shivering...

Her legs were spread and he sat right there, practically between them. He'd instantly taken his hands off her so nothing was keeping her in such a position. She was cold and quiet and alone. So cold, except, she discovered, for her knees. The little spots where his fingertips had touched for a moment far too brief.

Right there, they were flaming hot.

"It's like a French kiss," he told her, his voice making the cold inch up to her neck, "but down under."

Mei forced the cold to shatter some when she snapped her legs closed and sat up a little straighter. The odd hold was gone, but the lingering freeze was still there in her bones. She also felt far away. Even though they were sitting on the very same bed, she still felt like she was in the snowstorm, and would be left there for years as her colleagues silently died around her.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she said, trying to meet his gaze that had never left her. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? And why was it so _fucking cold_?

He tilted his head. "You said you didn't understand, so I explained. And you're acting like no one's ever given you a kiss. _That_ kind of kiss."

"Not everyone knows that term," she argued, and even she heard the snippiness that used to be a constant in her voice before they'd become friends.

"And not everyone's been kissed. I'll just go ahead and say that it's a cryin' shame. That _bludger_ you were fucking, and all the ones before him, obviously didn't know what they were doing with a lady like you."

"What are you saying _now_?"

"I'm sayin' that you're ace. You're genuine, top quality. A beaut."

"No," she huffed, then stopped when she realized that all of those things... were incredibly nice. Coming from Jamison Fawkes of all people, they were the nicest compliments she'd ever heard. "I mean, what's a bludger?"

He looked a little upset, and even had his arms stubbornly crossed. "It means he's _lazy_. What lover or fuck buddy or whatever doesn't give his woman a kiss? All those mediocre blokes out there, they make me sick. That's why they ain't talented like _us_ , Mei."

"Jamison," she said softly, and maybe it was his words before that buttered her up enough to give him a little smile. "Of course I've been... _kissed_ like that. Calm down."

He seemed to eye her. Why was that strangely cute? His tremendous _concern_ was... very cute indeed. "You ain't lying to me, are you?"

"No," she sighed, and reached under her glasses to rub her eyes. The warmth was disappearing on her knees, she could feel it. It made her feel funny when she wanted it back. "This conversation is becoming weird."

"Weird?" he asked, flinching back some dramatically. "It's not _weird_ , it's regular adult conversation between mates. You ever let an Aussie kiss you down under?"

Her lips pouted again. "I have a feeling you're not going to be impressed if I say no."

He gave her a big grin and chuckled. "You read me like a science book, love." Something in his face changed then, like it did when they were on a mission and the area around them was too quiet for comfort. She would catch it on him as they lingered in that quiet, waiting for their attackers to descend so that they could protect or, in the junker's case, earn their pay. It was a look of concentration and calculation that paired with a bubbling glee, an all-consuming thrill. In that quiet and like the scientist she was, he would rule on where to place his bombs, his traps, for the best possible outcome in their favor.

Junkrat seemed to be making a decision. Those decisions usually ended with an explosion.

But fire was warm, and she was so cold.

"We're mates now, you and me," he began, flicking a finger back and forth between them for emphasis. "If you were interested...I could give you a kiss."

Mei didn't quite know what to focus on: what Junkrat had just said to her, or the way she could feel the cold melting right off her skin like warmed water that soothed the hurt the ice had left behind. Before, she thought she'd been shivering, now the shivers were lessoning by the heat of some fire not too far away. A heat she had not felt in a very long time.

The ice was a lonely place. Lonely and dark and _so cold_.

"Jamison."

"Been saying my name a lot since I walked in here." He grinned again, a half smile on his face that was genuine instead of its usual naughty. "What do ya say, snowflake? Want an Australian kiss from a true blue 'Stralian?"

Once again, her mind seemed to help her along a little. It was a French kiss before, but now that blonde head was between her legs after he would spread them again. This time Mei did swallow, and felt more tension. Tension was a bad thing, right? Maybe she didn't want it, maybe she would tell him no.

Or maybe... she wanted to feel that _human heat_ , and he was the one who was constantly on fire.

"I don't see how being from Australia makes it any better," she muttered. "No one is born with such a talent simply because of where they're from."

"It's in the blood, Mei, and you can't convince me of anything different. Bloody oath it is. Matter of fact, _cunt_ is one of our very favorite words. Sometimes it's even a term of endearment! Sometimes," he added again. "Not all the time. It goes both ways."

Did he really think that simply being Australian gave him superb skills? It somehow didn't surprise her at all. "I think you might be missing the entire point of why it's called what it's called. It's just a joke. It's a play on words."

"Why don't you let me prove it to you, then, eh? As a scientist, shouldn't you jump at the chance to debunk such a crazy theory?"

She _was_ curious now. _Really_ curious. And he seemed so eager. Had she ever known a man so eager to go down on a woman? The thought made her shiver, and it was a good shiver. One not caused by the cold.

"It might not be a good idea," she said, even as the warmth inched closer. Closer _right there_ on her jean shorts. "What about the team and... you?"

Junkrat drew his brows together and frowned. "The team? There is no team in here, I see just you and me. And don't you worry about Jamie. No _paybacks_ and no _taking turns_ , if that's not what you want. It's just a kiss. Light and casual."

Her lower stomach flipped and suddenly she was so very aware that they were sitting on her bed in dim lighting, right on top of the covers behind a closed and locked door. It was late and there were no duties to attend to, no missions, no fights, no reports. It was leisure time and she could do anything she wanted during it. She could even let her teammate give her a kiss...

But like he said, she reminded herself, her eyes falling down to her hands in her lap, in her room they weren't teammates. They were just friends. She'd been friends with her colleague too before they'd started sleeping together, and during as well. It was totally possible and she already knew she could handle it. What was one kiss? It would be for the experience of it, the boredom they both felt, the _release_ she was not obligated to return.

_Light and casual._

"Okay," she whispered.

He brightened up, and the warmth grew a little hotter. She was getting closer to the fire. "Yeah?"

Mei nodded. "I can do light and casual if you can."

He giggled happily and went on all fours on her bed. The image gave her a zing up her spine because he looked just like a thirsty dog ready to lap at his water bowl. God, she thought with a little mortification, maybe she needed this more than she realized.

" _Light and casual_ is me middle name," he told her, wiggling a little to adjust his prosthetic leg. "No need to feel nervous, I know what I'm doing. And no sassy remarks to that."

"I'm not nervous. I just didn't think..." She stopped and rubbed her lips together.

"Didn't think it would be me getting between these legs?" he offered, then laughed at her when the slight pink on her cheeks deepened just a tad. He thought it was charming. "S'okay, no hard feelings." Junkrat scooted up closer to her, on his knees again. She didn't flinch away but she did seem a little uncertain about what she should do. Oral sex wasn't usually agreed upon like this, at least not in her experience.

"So, before I show you how the Aussie's do it... I just want you to know that if ever you want me to stop, just say so. Doesn't matter where we are. You say _no more_ and I move away, no questions asked. Got it?"

There he went, being cute again. His voice sounded different when he said the words, so different from his usual hyper lunacy. He said them like they were a nonnegotiable thing, a term he needed her to agree to. Like he needed, more than anything, for her to hear him and understand him.

That flip that had been in her stomach went right to her chest.

Mei nodded and answered him with what she realized then was the truth for right here and right now. "I trust you."

He flinched a little again, but quickly covered it up with a soft laugh. When had anyone ever said those words to him? He seemed to forget them instantly. "Just relax. Lie back, right on your pillow. Get comfy."

Even with him so close, there was room for her to scoot down. His hands went to her knees again and they felt so hot, even the metal one. Mei placed her head on her pillow, then lifted herself up again so she could pull the pin from her hair and set it aside. She didn't want it digging into her scalp, and her brown hair fell down her shoulders. Her hair was usually messy. Why would a woman who spent so much time in the lab worry about making sure it looked nice everyday? It was so much easier to pin it up and not worry about it. The rumpled _just got out of bed_ look was her personal style, and she was okay with that.

Mei went back onto her pillow again and caught him staring at her. He'd always been like that, so unashamed about where he had his eyes. It had irked her before, but now she understood. His world had literally _blown up_ around him, why not look at something you wanted to look at while you still had the chance? She couldn't tell exactly where he was looking. His eyes seemed to roam her entire face and the wisps of brown hair along her pillow that fanned out like wings.

Junkrat seemed to snap out of whatever momentary trance he'd fallen into, huffed some and gave his head a quick little shake. He then gripped her knees, and spread her legs again.

He'd told her to get comfortable so she attempted to do just that, even though the insides of her thighs felt a little tight from her lack of needing to spread them in such a manner as of late. She placed an arm under her head, resting the other over her stomach. The slight blush of pink remained on her cheeks.

And her eyes went a little bigger when he wasted no more time _not_ touching her where he wanted to kiss her. He placed his living hand right on the target, right over the crotch of her shorts, and it made her toes curl. She swallowed again, watched the way his black painted fingertips pressed into her bone and felt the movement of the heel and palm of his hand rubbing. He didn't rub hard because denim wasn't the softest material on so soft a place, but it still felt nice. Especially when he angled his thumb and seemed to trace the slit of her he had yet to actually see. Up and down, up and down, a probing pressure to feel her out, and then his thumb pressed where he must've assumed was her sweet little spot.

Mei sucked in a breath.

There was that half grin again. She even spotted the tiny glint of a gold tooth right below eyes that were even brighter. Bright with what seemed to already be glowing pride.

"Just revvin' you up a little," he told her, that mischievous smile not wavering even a bit. He added his metal hand and crawled his fingers up between her legs like a spider, going right for the button and zipper of her shorts. He gave a slight tug and her jeans popped open. The zipper was pulled down next and before she knew it, he was sliding her shorts down her legs and tossing them carelessly to the floor. Mei finally exhaled when he started to dip his head down to her...

"Wait," she breathed.

He popped back up instantly. "Eh?"

"Your..." She took another breath, felt her heart kicking up. Her eyes batted at him behind her shiny glasses that illuminated the falling snow lights above her. "Your face is too dirty. You have to clean it before you kiss me."

He was motionless for a moment, then he started to giggle. "Damn, snowflake, you scared me. Thought I was gonna drag me one foot outta here without even a taste." He watched as she reached over into a nearby drawer, little white panties resting nicely against the curve of her rear. A pack of baby wipes was opened and she tugged a couple out to hand to him. He took them and scrubbed at his face - only _now_ would he care to do such a task - cleaning the most around his mouth. The once white wipes were now gray with old soot.

As he cleaned up - and she appreciated the extra effort on his lips and chin - Mei glanced at his head and saw that he had clumps of ash on the ends of his wild blonde hair. She didn't want any of that falling down on her, so she lifted her hands to brush at it.

Instantly she yelped in pain, yanking her hands to her chest and holding them close.

"Oi, love, be careful." Junkrat took her wrists so he could inspect. The tips of her fingers were red. "Hate to break this to you, but you can't go touching things that are smoking hot."

"How is that even possible?" she asked, wincing some as her skin stung.

"You really gonna ask me that when you can get a second wind in an ice cube? No harm done, just a little burn. Poor baby." He held her hands in his, palms up, then leaned down to repeatedly kiss the tips of her fingers.

Kisses always made everything feel better. As the stinging started to subside, Mei realized that this was how she would feel his mouth first, and not where they were heading. Just sweet, little kisses to soothe the burns.

His fiery hair had almost spoiled the mood... but now she wanted to feel that mouth more than anything.

Roadhog was enormous and always close to Junkrat when they would go out in the world, and when constantly around a man of Mako's size, anyone would look tiny. It always surprised Mei, when she would find herself close to him, how much bigger Junkrat actually was. It didn't take much to be bigger than her, but he towered over her by more than a foot. Her hands looked like delicate things in his own and he seemed to take up most of her bed with his long, lanky limbs - the two he had left - and the rest of him that was lean and corded with muscle. The skull inked on his shoulder reminded her that never had a man like him been in her bed, ready and willing to pleasure her. He was everything she didn't know, everything she'd stayed away from.

It felt a little thrilling, this new experience that already wasn't going exactly as it should have.

Or maybe, she thought as she watched him take the wipes and rub at his hair so there would be no more burns, maybe it was going just right.

Mei went back onto her pillow in the same position as before, and Junkrat set his amber sights right on her panties.

It was a little strange watching him with such focus on his face, focus that was only there because he believed he could make it good for her. Mei wondered if he would get a little nervous with her watching him the way she was, but he didn't seem to mind at all, or was even aware of her staring if it meant she wasn't telling him to stop. His fingertips went back over her panties and they sunk onto softer flesh not covered in denim, probing again to become accustomed to the shape of her. He dragged his fingertips over the insides of her thighs, used his index and middle finger to travel the length of the lips of her cunt. He wanted to know her shape, to scan the perimeter.

 _To rev her up_.

There went her heart again, picking up the beat when he wiggled a fingertip on her panties right over where he could feel her warm entrance. The cold was melting on her. She could feel heat on her face, on her neck and between her legs. It felt nice, she thought, her eyelids lowering some. He pressed in a little more, moved up with a patient slowness he didn't use very often. He knew where it felt best and he got there, right on her clit.

Mei sighed.

"There she is," Junkrat murmured to himself, using two fingers now to rub her as he situated his legs behind him, dropping down more onto his toned stomach. She could feel some of the hot bare skin of his shoulders as he got comfortable, and with more and more heat, the chill that had taken her earlier had no choice but to slowly die. "Gotta tease you a little. I have to."

"Of course you do," she sighed, and it made him lightly chuckle. How could he not? He'd taken quite a liking to teasing her since the day they'd met.

Jamie leaned down as his eyes flicked up to hers. She squirmed a little when he hovered over her, thinking he would get right to it to show off the _skills_ he think he possessed just because of the Australian blood in his veins. He surprised her when his tongue came out, and licked one light line on the crotch of her panties.

It was such a simple lick, and yet it made her shudder.

He got his arms around her thighs, reached with metal orange fingers for the top of her panties so he could pull them taut over her cunt. His tongue dragged over her again, again and again until the white fabric darkened with dampness from the wetness of his tongue. Her big, shiny eyes watched that tongue closely, the slow yet firm dragging of it making her insides clench. He did nothing more than lick her that way even though she was wanting more, more wet, more tongue. When she started growing a bit impatient, Mei even tilted her hips to get pressure where she wanted it most.

Junkrat grinned evilly and moved his tongue away before it could reach her clit.

"Want me to kiss you now, love?" he asked playfully. He knew damn well she wanted more. Wanted that tongue on her flesh. He half granted her wish when he set his cheekbone on her thigh and licked a line there on her skin.

Mei only nodded, moving her hands onto the pillow under her head.

"Say please."

Jerk. He was being a jerk, but she just wanted the warm. "Please," she whispered.

His nose crinkled up as he giggled, keeping the sound soft so he wouldn't completely ruin the mood. His prosthetic fingers tangled themselves in her panties. She felt him pull the crotch of them to the side and held her breath, feeling that flutter of nerves a person would understandably feel when having their intimate bits seen for the first time. It felt a little strange, a little daunting... then she felt his warm breath. Then she felt his tongue.

Her hands gripped the pillow, and the nerves died with the cold.

Everything about him was so _hot_.

His tongue, moving lightly and almost experimentally, traced over the seam of her before he dipped in deep. Her core tightened up and she had to remember to keep breathing, but it was so hard to feel anything else besides the licking that she had not felt in a very long time. Everything was warm and she no longer knew the cold. Not the cold she loved like the lights of the falling snow above or the ice she would make, but the dark, lonely cold that seemed to settle inside her since the pod doors opened and she'd entered a brand new world. There was a difference, she knew. One she never spoke about to anyone.

She couldn't feel it. There was only his tongue.

His living hand eased down to spread her, just so he could get that tongue on her clit and give to her the sensation she had tried to force before. There was no sucking, no nipping, no light drag of teeth yet. His tongue circled over her clit, just the wet flat of it, and the move got her to exhale a shaky breath. Down the tip of his tongue went then, right over her little hole. It sunk in ever so slightly before moving back up, bringing more heat. Slick heat she was making all on her own. She almost groaned when he moved away again, denying her the _more_ she craved. She heard a smack of his lips.

He made a hum of approval.

"Tasty," he purred, and slid her panties down her legs and off completely so he could have all of her as if she were meat prepared for him on a silver platter. Junkrat eased her legs over his shoulders and caressed her thighs on either side of his head. "You're a sweet one."

Mei let out a breathless little moan when he dipped back down to her, lapping at her with wet flicks of his tongue that she could hear. Her slight squirming around on top of the comforter made the neckline of her baggy blue sweater fall down one shoulder, her bra strap going with it, and the rush of air on her exposed skin made her feel warmer. Her chest rose and fell, stopping only on a hitch of breath when he swirled his tongue over her clit.

His lips followed, sucking on her before pulling back with a wet _pop_.

He was right, she thought distantly, her back arching a little and her head turning some so she could rub her cheek on the pillow. It was exactly like a French kiss.

But Australian kisses were better.

Mei gasped sharply when she felt his fingers dig into her thighs, when his mouth opened wide and he somehow kissed all of her. He _ate_ at her cunt now as if he were sucking on a juicy fruit, as if the very taste of her was sustaining him. Mei _had_ to glance down at him. She had to see.

He was staring right up at her, his eyes blazing like the fire he created.

She could actually _see_ it.

Whimpering, Mei started to pant. "Jamie."

Junkrat stuck out his tongue and placed it firmly on her, nodding his head between her legs. He slid into all the appropriate crevices, used the perfect amount of pressure. His lips and chin were shiny from her and his tongue wouldn't quit. When she breathed his name, he slid a knee under himself. Perhaps it was getting a bit uncomfortable lying on his stomach now.

She wondered if he was hard.

"Don't stop," she sighed, her breasts heaving against her sweater. A strip of her stomach was exposed now and she felt his hands move from her thighs onto it, settling there with fingers pointed up. They could easily cup her breasts, and as she moaned and writhed and gasped, she found she wanted him to touch her, wanted all of him because he was the _hot_ one. The one who would offer a kiss...

Mei's hands shot down onto the blanket, gripping it tightly. He didn't seem to want them there, and moved his hands from her stomach only to take her wrists and guide her fingers into his now unlit hair. She gripped hard, released, and rubbed at his scalp, circling her hips slowly so her cunt and his mouth would move perfectly together. His tongue flicked and his lips suckled and she shivered, moaning now with every exhale. She was close; she could feel it in her spine, in her stomach, in her fuzzy head.

Junkrat set his open mouth over her, and around and around and around his tongue went. He didn't stop. Perhaps he knew and wanted to end her, or wanted to create a different kind of explosion that may be just as satisfying for him as falling walls and shattering glass. She closed her eyes and let out a whoosh of breath before sucking it back in sharply, barely feeling his head rooting around as she buried her hands in his hair.

What would it feel like if he fucked her...

She wasn't loud when she came. In fact, she was _sensually sweet_ and it made him growl right against her cunt as she pulsated like a heartbeat. She mewed and panted, and the arching of her back and the curves of her _marvelous_ tits and those damn _sweet_ little sounds she made had him grabbing her waist, keeping her in place as she tensed up from pleasure. Mei gasped from his growling on her sensitive flesh, her hands sliding out of his hair and onto his own that gripped her middle. A couple of his fingers, metal and living, wiggled their way between a couple of hers, laced now. She shuddered as he licked her clean, even opened her mouth to tell him to stop, it was too much, too good. The soft sucking sounds of his lips she heard _down under_ , more _kisses_ , kept her quiet and sated.

It was hard to move so she didn't. It had been so long, even longer than what she actually _felt_ , since someone else besides herself had made her come. She'd forgotten how good an orgasm could be when she wasn't the one who had to work for it. She'd done nothing; she'd only relaxed. She hadn't even needed to undress herself for an act she wasn't required to reciprocate.

Did actual Australian's give the best Australian kisses? She couldn't say so for sure, but she also couldn't remember a better one given to her.

Or maybe it was just him and that _tongue_.

Junkrat slid his hands from hers and down her sides onto the bed. He eased himself up on all fours again, dragged his palm over his mouth to wipe away the shininess of her. With her legs still spread he crawled up between them, hovering over her as he took in her flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and half-lidded eyes full of what seemed to be satisfaction. He reached up and pinched the bridge of her glasses between two fingers, slid them up and onto her hair. When her glittering eyes met his, he gave her a grin.

"No one gives a kiss like an Aussie," he told her, and she could practically _smell_ the pride wafting from him.

It was quickly forgotten when she realized that he was between her legs, both of them only half dressed. She'd felt the hard muscle of his body, the texture of the hair on his head he had left, that _talented_ tongue. What else was he good at? She couldn't stop the thought.

The smell of him, the smell of _her_ on him, made her head fog up again, and all she could think about was Jamison easing down on top of her and bumping his pelvis against hers so she could feel if kissing her had had an effect on him. She felt need bubbling up in her, a kind different from wanting to feel more of his offered mouth on her and get to that release. Her eyes darkened some and it was lust that she felt. It didn't come from accepting his offer based on some crazy theory he believed, but _true blue_ lust. Maybe it was just the high, maybe it was only temporary. They'd _just_ become friends.

It was too strong to ignore and she couldn't seem to care about the repercussions.

Mei took a breath and her lashes fluttered over her eyes. His own were like fire, crackling with life and death and destruction, but it was too pretty not to stare at, much like a real flame. His face was young, but also old. Hard from what he'd seen, but also soft from delights no one else would understand. A worn face, but also a hopeful one.

_Just like hers._

She touched his face, just a light brush of her fingers. He seemed only mildly surprised that she would lift her hand for a feel when she absolutely didn't have to, but he didn't stop her or say anything about it either. Her thumb rubbed over a high cheekbone, then under his bottom lip. She cupped his cheek, stared into the roaring fire of his eyes that melted any trace of the dark, lonely cold inside her.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Perhaps he thought it only friendly affection from her when he turned his face slightly into her hand. "I just did."

She shook her head. One blonde eyebrow twitched with confusion. Gently, Mei moved her hand onto the back of his neck, and pulled him down so that his lips hovered right over hers. She tilted her chin up so that they touched ever so slightly.

"Kiss me here," she breathed against his lips.

She felt him fist up the sheets on each side of her, and she was glad that she didn't go right ahead and lay one steamy lip lock on him, even though she really wanted to with this dizzy head and this pulsing body and this constant _need_ for more of the warmth that had yet to lessen inside her. Mei didn't know if he wanted to kiss her lips, and there was a chance that he wouldn't. It was already more than what he'd offered and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She wasn't the only one here, and like he had with her, she wanted to give him a choice, a chance to say _no thank you_.

One corner of Junkrat's mouth lifted and he let out a soft giggle that sounded... perhaps a little unsure. He'd said that fuck buddies and lovers were different. Whatever he seemed to be feeling or thinking about now was obviously something new to him.

But nothing uncomfortable. He tilted his head, and with his eyes still open, he kissed her lips. Just one little kiss. Instantly he went in again, and sucked at her bottom lip. They both seemed to wait then, to feel _something_.

Or maybe the best part was feeling nothing at all. Blissful nothing. Only desire.

Mei took his face in her hands and opened her mouth when his crashed against hers, the kiss immediately becoming deep. There was nothing to think about like this; not a world that wanted him behind bars or a world that had carelessly moved on without her. There was no war, no Talon, no crisis. Not even an Overwatch and a team right behind her bedroom door.

_There is no team in here, I see just you and me._

There was a rush of feeling and her mind couldn't seem to work properly. She was naked from the waist down and he was naked from the waist up, and she wanted to feel that skin even though they were opposite as her hands slid down his chest while his tongue slid into her mouth. Mei wrapped her arms around his lean waist, felt the muscle of his back and sunk her fingertips in. The kiss was wet and deep and naughty and it was perfect and who, she thought, who had ever kissed her like this? A crazy kiss from a crazy man. Their lips made a wet smack as they parted. Her lashes fluttered a little and her tongue came out to lick at her lips, to taste him there, but instantly his mouth covered hers again, and their tongues circled.

Her head was so empty and her body was so warm. Right next to the fire.

_Amazing._

As he continued to kiss her - practically eating her again because, _God_ , she was so yummy - Junkrat moved a little on top of her so her hands on his back would slide down a little lower. He shivered at her touch, and it made her wonder when exactly was the last time someone had touched him like this. He'd said he had no time even though he seemed to conjure up some for her; no time to give pleasure or to feel it. But maybe it was hard for him. Maybe not everyone could deal with someone like him and the life he lived.

The kiss steadily became rushed, rough instead of soft, more openmouthed and naughty, especially when he wanted to suck on her tongue. She followed because there was nothing else, there was only more pleasure after the pleasure and she wanted to stay in this nothingness and just _feel_. There were no repercussions in her empty mind, no consequences, no future awkwardness on her part that here she now was, no panties on and making out with Jamison Fawkes in her bed under the snowy lights. She sighed into his mouth when she felt him bump his pelvis against hers, arching his body to do so because he was so damn _tall_. It made a zing shoot up her body when his shorts touched nothing but her bare, still wet flesh.

It would be so easy, she thought, her fingers dancing along the waistband of his shorts. She was still wet and her legs were still open and it would be so very easy for him to slide right inside her and make her come again. Light and casual, she remembered distantly. It could be light and casual...

No more thinking, not when he bumped her again, again and again, panting some as he did so like he was actually fucking her. She moaned so softly every time, their mouths open against one another. Mei moved her hand to the front of his shorts. She felt him there, hard and ready for her; she needed only to free him. She started to, reaching with her other hand for his zipper, nodding quickly between wet kisses when he mumbled almost incomprehensively, "Wanna fuck you, Mei."

She worked to free his cock, her sweater an annoying, rumpled barrier that was keeping him from her tits but he would get it off of her in a moment. Junkrat shoved his living hand under her sweater and headed right for a breast at the same time the tips of Mei's fingers brushed against the coarse hair under his shorts...

The room suddenly started to blink with a pulsing red light and Winston's voice rang through the speakers.

Mei and Junkrat both shrieked. Her arms clutched at him and he sprang up on all fours again, teeth bared and head swishing around in anger/confusion/caution.

"What the _fucking hell_!" he growled.

"Attention, Overwatch!" Winston reported cheerfully into the microphone. "Talon has been spotted and our assistance is needed. The following hands are to report to the aircraft, weapons ready: Tracer, Jesse McCree, Mercy, me, and... the junkers. Departure is in five minutes."

During the very _loud_ message, Junkrat scrambled some, caught off guard by the flashing red light, the roar of the speakers, and the mention of him and Roadhog. It put him into a temporary frenzy, yanking him out of the very _relaxed_ state he'd been in hardly a minute before. He wanted the blinking light to stop, wanted the voice in the speaker to _shut up_. In his scramble he went to climb out of the bed, and mistakenly put his right leg out first before waiting for the peg to drop so it could hold him.

He fell flat right onto the floor with an _oof_.

Finally the light stopped, as did the message, and movement was heard outside from those called to duty. Mei waited for her jumping heart to settle and her head to come back to her before she sat up and glanced down.

"Jamison?"

Junkrat groaned and lifted himself up. He shook his head and hissed some in pain, a hand wandering between his legs. Falling onto your stomach was worse with an erection.

"Fuck me dead," he grumbled angrily, getting himself back onto his foot and peg. "Damn cunt monkey. Gonna cook him, _ruined_ everything..." With a fallen face he turned to look at her. He growled in dramatic frustration when he saw her sitting up with her sweater disheveled and her cute white panties back on her hips. Her hair was messy and she'd pulled her glasses back over her eyes, staring at him with those big brown hues and that tasty rosebud mouth and those luscious tits he hadn't gotten a chance to touch and...

She looked _perfect_ with the glow of the snowy lights behind her. And now he had to leave.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"No, I'm..." Junkrat glanced down at his erection that hadn't waned from the fall. The sight of her wasn't helping to get rid of it. "I'm _indecent_ and now I hafta go blow somebody up. Someone's gonna _roast._ "

Mei took a deep breath. His back was to her as he fixed himself, obviously adjusting his cock to hide his previous arousal. There were very faint red lines on the backs of his shoulders from her digging fingers. Maybe this was for the better, she told herself, rubbing her bangs out of her flushed face. Maybe it would've been a mistake to sleep with him, and the interruption was meant to happen. There was too much to consider, and she'd almost ruined the dynamic of the team by adding sex into the mix of an already complicated relationship.

It was a bad idea, she concluded. _They just became friends_. The team didn't need them fooling around with each other and screwing things up.

Mei tried to ignore the _disappointment_ she felt as she watched him zip up his shorts and yank on his boot.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, not sure what exactly she should say. And he needed to go to the airlift. "I wouldn't have... I didn't mean to..." She huffed softly with frustration, and settled for something else. "I hope you're not in any discomfort."

A brow lifted, but so did his grin when he glanced back at her. "Nah, I'll be right. Jamie's always in top shape. I'll just sneak outta here and... sit behind something on the lift. Gonna be hard not to think about it though." He spun towards her with a flourish, and gave a silly bow. "Was a privilege to kiss you, milady. Both parts of you."

The disappointment settled in her stomach like a ball, but she still gave a small smile so they could both forget about it and move on. Strange how the French kiss flustered her a little more than the _Australian_ one. "Make sure you return with the two limbs you have left."

"I'll try me very best," he told her, hobbling a little as he backed up to the door. It was hard to look away from her, sitting there all pretty and flushed and... kissed. His hand awkwardly felt behind him so he could get the door open without taking his eyes off her, and when he managed that he almost tripped in the doorway. As it was sliding closed to give her privacy, he said, "G'night, Mei."

She lifted a hand and sent him off with a goodbye in Mandarin.

Junkrat kept his eye on her for as long as he could, even through the tiny slit in the door before it closed. He waited a beat, then turned around to head to the lift...

"Jamison."

And yelped as he fell onto the floor yet again before he could smack right into Roadhog. The big man loomed above him, scrap gun and hook at the ready on his belts.

"Roadie!" Junkrat shrilled, clutching his chest. "Don't sneak up on me, mate, I'm comin', I'm getting in the damn plane."

Though he couldn't tell for sure, he was certain Roadhog was eyeing him behind his pig mask. The lifeless, black eyes were pointed right at him on the floor before they slowly glanced over to Mei's door; the one she was obviously still behind and the one he'd obviously seen him exit through. Junkrat was the very _last_ person who should be leaving Mei's room unless...

Junkrat blinked up at him. "Not what it looks like, I swear."

The eyes were a mystery, but they must've been glaring at him when Roadhog hissed knowingly, " _Jamison_."

Great, he thought, unable to stop the flinch. First he freaks out, then he has to drag himself out of Mei's bed with a hard on, now this. He felt more busted with Roadhog reprimanding him than he ever had the police. Which was ridiculous since the big guy worked for _him_. Reminding himself of that, Junkrat waved a hand up at him. "Aw, rack off, Roadie, I wasn't doing anything." He pushed himself up for the second time within minutes of the other. He heard the great hum of the aircraft above, and an alarm of sorts that sounded a bit impatient. "She's fine in there. I'm coming, you little _wankers_ , stop _honking_!"

His bombs and traps and his RIP-Tire had already been loaded up. Everyone knew by now that no matter how big the emergency, Junkrat was always the last one to board. The rest of the team was already strapped in and as he passed McCree, he finished into his pocket and chucked the deck of cards at him.

"So that's where they went," McCree drawled, unfazed by the scattering of cards now all over the floor.

Junkrat sat next to Roadhog and paid the big lug no mind when he finally reached over and did his straps for him since he was always forgetting to do it himself. He crossed his arms and hunched down in his seat as much as the straps allowed, and tried not to think about the pretty Chinese girl in the light of falling snow. At least he was on his way to cause some fiery mayhem.

He was going to burn Talon to a shriveled, smoking little crisp.

 _Cunts_ , he thought, and looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://poisonous-angel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
